


The Pros and Cons of Dating While Sharing A Body

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Needs a Hug, Anders Positive, Angst, Depression, Justice doesn't understand mortals, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Justice and Anders don't always agree, but they are happier together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Januanders/Januanders take back!

There were always things they disagreed about. Neither of them truly expected that to change when they joined. Justice was still learning the mortal world, still far more reserved. And Anders still loved sex, sweets and pranks.

 

Justice wouldn’t forcefully make any decisions, not for the small things. He was only interested in his cause, and Anders’ safety. But he had many, many opinions about Anders’ safety, and he would drone on and on and send Anders a disapproving feeling that drove him mad. No, the big issues were easy- mage rights at any cost, freedom for anything- it was the day to day they argued about.

 

Most of Anders’ groceries fed the poor who came to his clinic, something Justice supported, but he also passed the dessert booth three times as he he did his shopping.

 

**_Do not._ ** Justice chided.

 

“You are not the boss of me.” Anders muttered to himself, mouth watering from the smell of sweet rolls.

 

**_You need food with proper nutrients to fullfill your needs, not junk._ **

 

“Oh shut up.” Anders grumbled.

 

“Excuse me?” The booth owner said

  
“Oh no, not you, so sorry..!”  Anders sputtered and moved away from the sweets. “Are you happy now? I’m not getting junk.” Anders muttered. 

 

**_Yes._ ** Justice answered.

 

It was the same in all decisions regarding Anders’ health. At the Hanged Man, Justice insisted Anders not drink alcohol. When the clinic quieted, Justice insisted Anders write instead of taking a nap. Justice woke Anders early every morning, and never approved of trips to the brothel. 

 

But there were still things he still couldn’t understand about Anders’ health. Why Anders was sometimes in despair as soon as he woke. Why eating was sometimes an insurmountable task. 

 

Why Anders would so often look in the mirror and feel such disgust.

 

On one such occasion, Anders ran a hand through his hair, down his chest, over his cheeks. His eyes flickered blue as Justice tried to see what Anders saw, what could make him feel such anger and sadness. 

 

But he just saw Anders.

**_Do you ever miss having your own body?_ ** He asked suddenly.

 

“No. Do you?”

 

**_Never._ **

 

The answer made them both pause. It was a lie. Justice shouldn’t be capable of lying. 

 

Justice examined his feelings while Anders ran a finger under his eyes, down his cheeks again, frowning. His hands glowed as Justice took control of them. Justice put their hands on Anders’ cheeks, moved them through his hair, then down his neck, touching his shoulders.

 

**_I do miss being separate from you_ ** Justice admit, wrapping their arms around Anders, a tight hug.  **_I miss being able to hold you, when you need it most._ **

 

Anders smiled and closed his eye. Justice could feel the despair and disgust start to dissipate. 

 

“I don’t have to miss you, Justice. I know I have you, always. No matter what happens…”

 

**_I will not let anything happen to you, Anders._ **

 

They still disagreed about sweets, sex, pranks, many little things. The biggest thing they disagreed about was Anders’ self worth.

 

But they never wanted to be apart again. Even if there were no injustices left to fight, even if every mage in Thedas was free and safe, they were a new person together. They were strong together.

  
They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Dont forget to comment!


End file.
